Secret Affection
Synopsis Living in a peaceful and normal life with her sister Vivian ([[Alice Fernandez]]), Ysabel ([[Sarah Alvarez]]) had work her hardest in order for the two of them to survive, until one day Vivian who failed into the audition had cause an accident leaving Ysabel to take her faults and get imprisoned. After years of imprisonment Ysabel's life had completely turned upside down when she her sister had an amnesia and completely forgotten all about her, her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, and a new person James entered her life to ruin and bring her to hell. Cast *'''[[Sarah Alvarez]] as Ysabel Hernandez''' - A lovable daughter to Francisco and Pearl. Because of her super kindness to others she literally become the one that gets hurt in the end, just like her mother Pearl. But after meeting Felix whom she thought is the right man for her she became attached of him and later on becoming his girlfriend. She's living a normal life with her sister Vivian until Vivian had a hit-and-run accident, which changes her life when she take the faults of her sister to her own. **[[Zyriel Olinares]]''' as Young Ysabel''' *'''[[Michael Suzuki]] as James Romero''' - Son of a Joaquin and Narcisa. After the death of his brother Jaime and the disappointed he gets from his father followed by the death of her fiance, James become an arrogant and heartless type of person. Though his life had even changed after he met Ysabel of whom he's taking revenge on after finding out that Ysabel is the one that causes the hit-and-run that kills Sofia. Though as the story proceeds he will later find himself in a more troublesome criteria when finds himself falling in love with Ysabel the woman he hates the most in the world. **[[Alex Rivera]]''' as Young James''' *'''[[Liu Yi]] as Felix Rodrigo''' *'''[[Nola Dobereiner]] as Hyacinth De Lara''' - A well known model and actress. Even though she has everything in her life a big house, an expensive car, etc. she still hasn't got the one thing she ever wanted in her life and that is the man who'll make her happy, but upon meeting Felix she thought that he is the right man for her, though after many times of hanging out with him she finds out that Felix holds a deep secret. *'''[[Alice Fernandez]] as Vivian Hernandez''' - Daughter of Francisco and Pearl and Ysabel's younger sister. She dreams to become a famous model someday just like her idol Hyacinth, though the day after her failed audition she committed a hit-and-run thus killing Sofia, but her sister Ysabel had taken her crimes, letting her go and continued pursuing her dream. **[[Jade Song]]''' as Young Vivian''' *'''[[Karl Stewart]] as Alexander "Alex" Dionisio''' - A famous actor and model. Known for his bad attitude and the reason why get into so many scandals, but because of his out of the chart popularity he usually gets over it. He later get assign on a drama with Vivian, after having interest in her he wanted her to fall for him and uses any kinds of techniques or tricks that will make Vivian fall for him but in the end all of it doesn't work, and because of this he slowly falls for Vivian. Supporting Cast *'''[[Adrian Monteverde]] as Alfred Gomez''' - James's rival in Sofia's heart, after losing Sofia with James. Alfred hadn't been in good terms with James though he covered it up by acting all nice and supportive with James, but literally stab James behind his back. *'''[[Javier Serrano]] as Francisco Hernandez''' - Father of Ysabel and Vivian who got imprisoned after taking the crime of his best friend Arsenio calling it a debt payment after Arsenio had rescued young Ysabel from getting hit by a car. **[[Michael Hyland]]''' as Young Francisco''' *'''[[Marco Gonzalez]] as Arsenio Rodrigo''' - Father of Felix and the best friend of Francisco, 3 years ago prior to the story, Arsenio had once saved the life of Ysabel from a hit-and-run causing his left arm fractured, because of this he can't play basketball and so he retired. After a year after his retirement he and Francisco got involve in a crime where he accidentally killed a person because of his debt, but Francisco got imprisoned instead calling it a debt payment for him saving Ysabel's life. **[[Mike Gonzales]]''' as Young Arsenio''' *'''[[Carlos dela Vega]] as Eugenio Garcia''' - Ysabel's boss in the convenience store. *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Francisca "Iska" Rodrigo''' - Arsenio's wife and Felix's mother who disgrace her life, and always bragging of how her life could be in a much better state if she marries Francisco who back then is a multi-millionaire, but ended up with Arsenio after already finding out that she's pregnant with Felix. **[[Isabelle Watson]]''' as Young Francisca "Iska"''' *'''[[Gerald Samonte]] as Joaquin Romero''' - Father of James who is quite disappointed of his son James and always seen or heard comparing James with his deceased son Jaime. Even though he seems happy or had moved on of Jaime's death, behind his fake smiles and happy life, he is guilty since he blames himself for the death of his son. After Jaime's accident he and Jaime had an argument about Noemi, he claims that Noemi isn't the right woman for Jaime because of Noemi's statues in life who is only a street vendor and a sales lady, but later on changes this fact about Noemi as he came to know her. After Jaime's death he accepts Noemi in their family and wanted to set things right. *'''[[Noel Barcellino]] as Ulysses Bernardo''' - James's right hand man. *'''[[Penelope San Miguel]] as Narcisa Romero''' - Wife of Joaquin and the mother of James, Jaime, and Julia. Once a greedy person to a kind-hearted woman who helps the poor. She helped Ysabel get a job at their house as a maid when Ysabel was in a dire condition for money. *'''[[Iris Meadow]] as Julia Romero''' - Younger sister of James and Jaime. A smart, kind, and sometimes bratty young woman. She doesn't like complications in her life and usually a easy-going type of person, but when her family is indeed she is one of the most reliable person to go to. She usually ends up a top notcher in class just like Jaime and James. *'''[[Cassandra Flores]] as Noemi Rodriguez-Romero''' - Fiance of Jaime later his wife. Despite having a big difference of lifestyle with Jaime, she still ended up with Jaime, they lived a very romantic and happy life until Jaime died, thus living her pregnant of his child. Special Participation *'''[[Regina Angeles]] as Sofia Gonzalez''' - James's fiance and a famous model who died after having a hit-and-run accident cause by Ysabel's sister Vivian. Even after her death she still holds some secrets to James that she can't tell him until the day that she finds out that she is pregnant with Felix's child, and this is also the day that she died. *'''[[Bea Etzel]] as Tiffany''' - A famous actress who became James's girlfriend after Sofia's death, but later on got dumped by him after 2 days of dating. Guest *'''[[Alba Munoz]] as Perlita "Pearl" Hernandez''' - Mother of Ysabel and Vivian who died after having a hit-and-run accident. **[[Pearl Montes]]''' as Young Perlita "Pearl"''' *'''[[Marvin Quezon]] as Jaime Romero''' - Younger brother of James who died after having a fatal car accident. Jaime seems to be really close to his younger brother James, even going to the extent of going in a fight when his brother is in trouble. He is in love with Noemi his high school crush and later on becoming his fiance. He later on died in a car accident after having an argument with his father, leaving Noemi and their unborn child. **[[Felix Le]] '''as Young Jaime''' *'''[[Balduino Aningalan]] as Fidel Portillo''' - A retired prosecutor *'''[[Hilda Samonte]] as Telma''' - A street vendor *'''[[Santi Bagtas]] as Lito''' - A drunk in Ysabel's neighborhood *'''[[Steve Gutierrez]] as Erick''' - A bartender in Ysabel's work. Information Awards